


Some Time Alone

by efficientmillipede



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficientmillipede/pseuds/efficientmillipede
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Peter Buttigieg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Some Time Alone

ERROR: USER


End file.
